


Waiting in the Wings

by Lanyare



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyare/pseuds/Lanyare
Summary: Yue is pensive, as always. Pointless introspection, one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:** This was written as part of an application for a multifandom RPG, so it doesn't really go anywhere - it's just to show how I think of Yue.

* * *

It was quiet here, the only sound the soft whisper of wind through the leaves, a susurrus in a language he didn't understand but found soothing nonetheless. His eyes half-closed, Yue felt the touch of the breeze as a gentle caress, ruffling through the feathers of his half-spread wings. It was a calming place, a place where he could be alone to think.

He had, he privately admitted, begun to understand and accept his new Mistress, after seeing the lengths she went to and effort she put forth, how seriously she took her responsibilities to Clow's creations. Sakura truly did love every one of them, with the sincere wholeheartedness that he knew, after watching her from his false form for so long, was an integral part of her character.

Sakura was a good person. Loving, kind, devoted, and generous to a fault, even if she could be a little scatterbrained at times. Though she was still a child, her power was growing daily, and he could see that she would someday be as powerful as Clow Reed himself – if not more so. Yue could see why she had been chosen as Clow's successor.

And yet. She was not Clow.

Yue shifted slightly on the branch that was his perch, closing his eyes the rest of the way as though it would block out his thoughts, but they continued down that track nonetheless. The young man who had declared himself Clow Reed's reincarnation – no, who _was_ his reincarnation, it was undeniable once Yue had seen him – had thrown off the moon guardian's equilibrium just when he had found it once more.

He had accepted the girl because it seemed as though he had no choice. Yue had seen Clow die all those long years ago, and with his death Clow had made arrangements for Yue to pass on to another master, whether he liked it or no. And despite himself, the girl had begun to win him over during the time they had been together.

But when confronted with his past master once more, that had scattered and all he had felt was betrayal and guilt. Betrayal, that he had been abandoned, cast off, by one he had trusted and loved. Guilt, that he had found himself capable of loving another, as he suddenly realized that he did. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, and he had barely been able to find words to speak his thoughts. Eriol's explanation had done little to comfort him, but the boy had left again, leaving him with his Mistress.

There was no changing fate now, not after everything that had happened. And he had given his loyalty to Sakura. Still, though, his heart ached within him at the thought of what might have been.

As he dwelt on that, Yue's thoughts were abruptly scattered at the sound of Cerberus calling his name, followed shortly thereafter by the pained creak and crack of strained branches as the lion-like guardian worked his way toward the trunk against which Yue rested. "Yue, you ignoring me or something?" Cerberus demanded, irritably shaking his head to dislodge a twig that had stuck itself in one ear. "Sakura's waiting for us."

Yue breathed out the faintest of sighs and rose to his feet, balancing effortlessly on the narrow branch as he flicked his wings once, settling the feathers into place. "Very well," he replied softly, then gestured for Cerberus to precede him. The Mistress was calling, and he must respond.


End file.
